Creature Campaign
by Zero The Chance
Summary: Ever wonder what might be possible encounters with the characters you get in Sacred Stones Creature Campaign? The following is a not to serious telling of how I think it could possibly go. Various Pairings inside.
1. Tower of Valni

****AN: This idea spawned when I was playing Fire Emblem 8's Creature Campaign. ****

****Creature Campaign****

****Part 1: Tower of Valni****

_Gerik Mercenaries_

_'Check out the Tower of Valni, Soldier's of Frelia have claimed to have heard weird noises in the tower, noises not made from the countless monsters that still roam the land.'_ were the thoughts in Gerik's head as he and his trusty mercenaries traversed up the tower. A decent pay was good, but the main deal was that Marisa could kill as much as she wanted. Honestly, after she promoted into an assassin, her title really meant something now. Though the amount of killing the girl did on a daily basis was near zero after she and Joshua were married, she still found the time to join the mercenaries on the occasional mission.

"Are we sure it's not the monsters" Tethys asked her beloved. Gerik turned his head, lazily blocking a wright's sword with his shield as he replied.

"It's fine Tethys, Ewan's a big boy now, he can handle himself." Gerik said, knowing where her concern lied. The two glanced at the young sage who played with the Hellhound's only to be smacked on the back of his head by the nearby Warrior while the Paladin just sighed and shook her head. Tethys gave Gerik a deadpan look as he scratched the back of his head. "Well...at least he has his girlfriend and rival watching his back."

The Mercenaries continued on only a few paces until they heard a shout of shock from Ross. The three elder mercenaries turned in time to see the three younger in stances ready for hell to begin, Ross with the Garm held tightly in his hands, Amelia with her Brave Lance ready to strike, and Ewan in a rare form of seriousness as he already had fire in palm as he held his Elfire Tome. The three elder mercenaries were shocked to see their opponent hanging lazily on the wall, looking at them with a dead expression. The red hair, the crazed look in his eyes, and the armor he wore.

"Tethys, get to Frelia and tell them we have an emergency." Gerik said as he and Marisa took hold of their weapons, a Steel Blade and Shamshir respectively, as the glared at the man that had both had seen die by the King of Jehanna's hand. In turn Caellach waved his hand and gave them a lazy "yo".

_Frelia's Knights_

The wyvern knight looked awkward, patrolling with the legion of Pegasus knights. It was always awkward though so it wasn't something he wasn't use to. He was glad that he had another male to join him in this, usually he felt like his opinion weighed less due to the minority of males in their units. Though this was not a simple patrol. Caellach had been arrested by Frelia's knights last night, though strangely, there wasn't much need for a fight. The man had just sat there looking bored. As if his life no longer held meaning.

"Cormag." Kyle said to his former comrade. The wyvern knight looked at the green knight as Kyle gave a nod in a direction. Cormag gave a glance and saw a figure in the shadows. The two knights brought out their lances, Cormag giving a signal for his commander.

Syrene gave a nod to her both her comrade, Cormag, and her lover, Kyle. She readied her sword before calling out for the figure to show himself.

"Oh, Kyle how wonderful for you to visit us. My love had been wondering how you all were doing." the man in the shadows said as he approached the knights. Kyle gave a shocked look while the other knights were confused, who was this man and how did he know Kyle.

"O..Orson?!" Kyle shouted in shock, having seen the man he had helped kill only a year ago. The former captain of Renais regaled his "friend" of his wife's latest story, not noticing any of the soldier's tying him up.

_Lute and Artur_

Apparently the dead were coming back to life. How that shocked people made Lute wonder, they had been fighting the undead for awhile now. Why was it shocking to see former enemies alive. Maybe it was how they held onto their old personalities.

"Lute, can you stop studying him and just help me bring him to the Frelian Knights." Artur asked. He would normally talk about the blessed light shining on everyone but that couldn't be the case right now. Not with the mad man they had found in the tower raving on how the Demon King would destroy us all.

_Joshua and Marcia_

Honestly she wanted nothing more than to leave the palace. Go to an arena, beat up some wannabe sword fighter and show who was the strongest in all of Jehanna. However ever since _she_ had returned, she was no longer allowed to roam around as she pleased. That made her annoyed. An annoyed Marisa is a Dangerous Marisa. However that look of joy on her husbands face at having her back took away all her anger. Call her what you want, love can change a person and her love for Joshua had her changing in a heartbeat. Besides it was only six more months til she would give birth. Then Marisa could fight all she wanted and Ismaire could spoil her grandchild rotten. A win-win if she had anything to say about it.

_Myrrh_

_'The lady that had shown me much kindness back then, I was sad when she had died. However now she is back. I don't care how or why. She is back and says she is here to stay. Papa, I know you say I must stay in the Darkling Woods, but I am leaving. I am leaving to be with them, so I am no longer alone. I hope you and Mama can see me, I will become a worthy Great Dragon but for now I can be who I want to be with them. Just a normal girl in a normal family and I think they can give me that. I won't ever forget you Papa and Mama. But for now, Saleh and Selena are going to watch after me as one of their own' _

"All done?" A gentle voice called out to Myrrh as she sat at the grave of her parents. Myrrh looked up at the blonde haired woman and nodded, taking her extended hand and leaving for her new life.

****Part 1 End!****

****AN: Okay so that was a bit more serious during certain parts but hey, I want to try and play around with some characters. Can ya blame a fanfic author?****

****Honestly the whole "Recruit the dead NPC's" is a bit weird don't ya think. I mean I am all for getting Ismaire and Selena but Orson's plain crazy, Caellach is a bloodthirsty fool, and Riev is a lunatic Evil God Worshiper. Not really characters I like working to get.****


	2. Lagdou Ruins

**AN: Part Two of Creature Campaign. Shortly made after Part One, probably shouldn't say that since I might be lazy posting this...**

**Creature Campaign**

**Part 2: Lagdou Ruins**

_Grado Knights_

It was a proud moment for Duessel, having had the idea to check the ruins after hearing of Selena's "revival". He was happy for the new couple, the two who had bonded due to the seemingly young Myrrh. The girl needed a family, especially now since her father's death. Getting back to the proud moment, Duessel gazed happily at his old friend who was currently being bombarded with questions from his sister-in-law. Honestly the young Tana had a set of lungs, Cormag was a lucky man.

Glen gave the young girl his full attention, answering every question she gave while asking his own. He was proud of his brother, finding the answers he needed after Glen's "death". The only question he could not answer was how he got in the ruins. They would have continued but Tana broke off conversation in favor of her returning husband, who had ventured further in the Ruins for some odd reason. The group left in high spirits, with a newly reborn General ready to help Grado once more.

_Back in the Ruins_

A man with a spear lodged in his stomach lay in a corner of the ruins, never having had a chance to ruin anyone's happiness again.

_Renais and Frelia_

"He's acting weird, going all this way with that large amount of food." Tana said as she lazily flew next to her beloved and sister-in-law. Innes agreed with his younger sister from his position on his wife's Pegasus. The ones on the ground wondered what was going on with King Hayden as well. Ephraim and Eirika were so concerned they left Seth and Natasha in charge of Renais while Innes left Frelia in Syrene's capable hands.

"You don't think something happened to him, do you? The amount of weird things happening around here lately has been pretty high." Forde said as he traveled alongside his wife. Eirika looked down at her own horse in an effort to hide her own worry. Ephraim's wife noticed it easily and went right up to her side.

"Never fear, Eirika! Our combined divine grace is more than enough to conquer any evil standing in our way." L'Arachel said with utter confidence, bringing Eirika's spirits up a bit.

"I think I see him" Ephraim and Tana both said at the same time. For Ephraim he had his horse go at a faster pace to find what troubles King Hayden, who had done nothing but help them after Renais had fallen. Tana on the other hand came to a dead stop, her face paling and gaining a look of sheer anger. Beside her Vanessa was also in shock while Innes had jumped from her Pegasus and chased after Ephraim, rage in his face.

Eirika and the others on the land soon discovered the reason as they heard the laughs from two elder males, talking about the world in general. Eirika and Ephraim looked on in shock, L'Arachel and Cormag looked on in wonder, and Forde looked on knowing the coming storm would not be pretty.

The burst of anger came from the least likely(or most likely, depending on who the reader is) person of their group, Eirika jumping from her horse with a shout of rage at King Hayden and former King of Renais, her perfectly fine father Fado.

_Eirika and Ephraim_

After prying his sister off his father, Ephraim took her to another part of the ruins while the elder kings were scolded by his wife, who was beyond angry that the two were hiding away when they should have revealed Fado's presence in the world long ago. 

As he calmed his sister down, listening to her rant out all her hidden anger, he glanced over to a tree in the distance after seeing a figure nearby.

"Ephraim! Are you even listening to me!" Eirika cried out in a rare burst of anger, the situation getting to her. She looked at his shocked look, the smile slowly forming on his face. She looked to were he was looking and gasped in shock. Tears formed as the two siblings rushed to the figure.

"Lyon!" Eirika shouted in joy, pouncing on her old friend and waking him from his slumber. The frail man looked around his surroundings and noticed the tall male giving him a soft but happy smile as the woman holding him shed tears while shouting in happiness, all anger forgotten.

"Eirika...Ephraim..." Lyon said softly but happily. Eirika moved off him to let him stand as other hurried over to see why the twins were shouting. He was going to do what he had wanted to do for years, pull her into a loving embrace and kiss her until Forde wrapped his arms around Eirika. He listened to them as he learned of their marriages, blankly smiling as a voice whispered in his head **"KILL THEM"**

**Part 2 END**

**AN: Gonna leave it hanging like that cause I feel like it. This story isn't meant to be too serious, its just random thoughts brought up due to Creature Campaign, hence the title.**

**As for the pairings I have in the story; sue me, I like having multiple pairings in Fire Emblem stories if I am able. Plus the pairings that don't make sense are sometimes the best pairings...sometimes.**

**ZtC Out!**


End file.
